


All Better

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, F/M, Kissing, Post ILY Scene, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Kissing prompt: location- the other’s place. Reason- sad/hurt feelings.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73
Collections: Wifey’s Sherlolly Prompts, Wifey’s TFP Inspired Fics





	All Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elennemigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennemigo/gifts).



Molly walked cautiously, blackened rubble crunching beneath her feet with every step. Her eyes darted around, looking for anything and everything that was familiar, but it was difficult given the state of things. She turned a moment later, hearing another set of footsteps.

“What are you doing here?” Sherlock questioned softly, stepping through the doorway as well.

Molly turned in place and glanced around again. “After I heard about this- everything, I mean- I just felt like I had to see it for myself. It’s just...it’s really hard to see 221B like this, y’know? It makes me sad.”

She gulped, feeling a lump in her throat and her eyes beginning to water. The smell of smoke was still strong after all. It could be blamed on that. 

“I’m sorry you’re sad.”

Molly turned at the low sound of his voice, closer than she realized he’d been. She shrugged, chewing her lip. 

“It’s not your fault,” she whispered with a little sniff. “You didn’t do this- any of it.”

“I’m still sorry,” Sherlock insisted, staring down at her intently. “What can I do?”

Molly smiled, her chin still a little wobbly. “That’s sweet, Sherlock. But I think there are bigger things in your life to worry about right now than a silly woman getting weepy over a charred flat,” she laughed.

He took one more step. “Is that all you’re sad about? My flat? Or is there something else?”

She wiped at her eyes, shaking her head. “I dunno. It’s just...everything, I guess.”

“I have a funny feeling that it’s a bit more specific than that.”

His tone was knowing, but in a kind way, and it wasn’t nearly broke her heart. She hadn’t meant to come here and make this about her. She hadn’t meant to break down or make demands or anything like that. But being here, seeing this place, and seeing him brought it all home in a way that was a bit too much to handle. 

“Sherlock…” Molly honestly didn’t know what else to say at that moment. 

She was genuinely taken aback when his hands came to rest on her shoulders and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead, soft and lingering. Molly shut her eyes, briefly carried away with the sensation. 

When he finally pulled his lips away to look down at her, he whispered, “Better?”

Molly managed a little nod, her face tilted up toward his.

“A little,” she confirmed, and then she noticed his gaze flit to her lips. 

She nearly fell over when he leaned down again, his lips gently brushing hers. It was like the first timid sip of a new and slightly intimidating drink. And in her opinion that first taste was nothing short of delicious. 

Sherlock pulled back again, his eyes even warmer then as he smiled softly down at her. “You being sad is the last thing I want.”

Molly smiled back at him, feeling her cheeks flushing a bit. 

“Not sure you can just keep kissing me every time I’m sad.” She laughed a little. “I mean, how long can you keep that up?”

Sherlock looked her dead in the eyes, and when he answered her, his words were some of the most sincere she’d ever heard leave his mouth. 

“Hopefully for the rest of our lives.”


End file.
